Ken can
by kenny.elbert
Summary: All Kenny's life he was forced by his friends to do things. Sometimes Kenny died from doing such things witch luckly he had been imortle. this is a stan x kenny and a little kyman
1. Chapter 2

**I dont know.**

**Id never know what he meant.**

"Wow Stan fancy much". Kyle playfully threw.

"Ya man Wendy would kill me if i dident show up like this! plus she might show up in a matching short short so fucking short dress!" Stan replied blushing a little

"Dont talk about that hoe while im eating!... espeshily if shes in a short dress."

Damn was i the only one who noticed Cartman had the hots for Wendy. i cant wait to see chicks in short short dresses but not Stan's girl im more waiting for bebe or red or some shit. not that goth chick but she would be a nice score. no wait whore.

we were going to some dance shit for Easter i made Kyle go but Evan me being the poorest am wearing something better.

Kyle was wearing dark jeans a wierd black shirt with a slaggy tie blowing every wear.

I was wearing a black under shirt that shows a little under my fancy Orange botten up jack. black skinny jeans ofcorce no holes.

Stan was wearing a full damn suit with a flower and all that good shit.

Cartman was uuu i wasn't really paying attion i was looking at the cheesy poofs he was swallowing by the hand full.

"Damn cartman give me some fat fucking ass!"

"no bad kinny baed."

"GOD DAMIT CARTMAN I HAVENT EATEN SINCE FRIDAY!"

(crappy free school lunch -_-)

wait tell we get there i bet theres snacks and crap

i talked well yelled with cartman intill we got there stan and kyle were silent wondering what was up my ass.

I HAVENT EATEN SINCE FRIDAY THATS WHATS UP MY ASS AND CARTMAN JUST EATS THE FUCK AWAY

and as stan looked for wendy i sorta found dat ass befor him and pointed it out yes it was a tight nice short dress

i saw the snack table and practicly flew over to it.

i was eating till some tiny finger poked my back.

i swallowed and saw... well nice tits and bebe.

wow


	2. Chapter 3

Wow she was wearing a matching dress like Wendy she...whoa  
i think shes amazing or is it her boobs?

DID I JUST FALL FOR BOOBS!?

no i don't think so boobs are a big part but...

theres a ton more reasons

* * *

Ok wow now wtf i remember making out with bebe clasping her yaa ken got some

but when did i drink or like ohhh i drunk throw her...tits

Wendy and Stan went home to "study" heh heh

kyle and cartman went to play uu vid games ... maybe but i would never guess that would happen eww i shiver of that thought

hmmm i must of died because i'm in my bed parka and all...

and as im trying to rember FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT my MSI ringtone scared the shit out of me till i realise it wasn't my dad and kevin

i start to lip sync and get up to go to school and shit my head hurts just a little so i must be sober

* * *

"STAN STAN! did you get some." i licked my top lip playfully (well pervertedly)

"sh..shut u-up Kenny sh-shes not a whore l-like.. Bebe." he said blushing

"aww you threw away your v card last night your blushing so cute...AND JUST SO YOU KNOW WENDY WAS WEARING THE SAME DAMN DRESS DON'T CALL MY GIRL FRIEND A WHORE"

he just looked at me all sad.

"no i still have the "v card" but i did see boobs and a hand job"

"well thats close."

Cartman came and stood next to stan and he started asking questions

**How tight?**

**huh**

**how tight?**

**what do you mean **

**you had sex right **

**sadly no **

**oh boobs?**

**ya middle not full yet **

**oh...**

"So i got a umm class or something bye"

i didn't wanna hear anymore shit from cartman but i would've dealt with it if i knew what was about to happen

* * *

I was running away from them before they wanted me to come back

and FUCKING BAM

craig fucking tucker

heres how it went down it was horrible

"DAMNIT MCCORMICK MY FUCKING HEAD"

"ow... i'm sorry Craig i just"

"i dont give a fuck give me your parka..."

"why?"

"JUST GIVE IT"

by that time his hat was off and there was blood all over it and the locker

if he wasn't there i would of hit face first ow...dead

he folded the parka and put it to his head .

"I'm going to the nurse."

"Wait is there thing i could do to repay you"

...

"I mean this was my fault"

"Fine. math..."

"what?"

"i'm failing math"

"oh..."

"ill probably get stitches and since you don't have money to pay for it.. you will live for me until you pay it off"

D:

* * *

**Dude ok i dont evan know where im going with this tommorow is eastrer but ill try to get a new chapter every day intill the end ill be writeing more at school so it will be a while till i change all the names and get the good parts in there i think its lost and fucked i havent evan started on the stenny yet so damn this will be long **


	3. NOTE SO YOU UNDERSTAND MORE OR SOME SHIT

**just a little note**

**im turning this in to crenny a bit i have a little bit put out but i dont know how im gana end it with stenny but i will try my hardest till the**

**GOD DAYUM HER ASS IS FINNEE... opps i saw a chick out my window sorry **

** yours,**

** kenny **


	4. Chapter 4 (short there all short)

**just a little note**

**im turning this in to crenny a bit i have a little bit put out but i dont know how im gana end it with stenny but i will try my hardest till the**

**GOD DAYUM HER ASS IS FINNEE... opps i saw a chick out my window sorry **

** yours,**

** kenny **

**(elbert fuck ton)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow Craig you are behind heh heh"

"ya shut up ok"

"ya ya ok. Hey is this the same guinea pig"

"no... and i don't hear you shutting up" as ussaul craig

"oh sorry"

"ya this ones gray and i like him better"

"what's his name"

"Stripe duh"

"thats the same as the last one"

"ya the next one is always a memory or the last one"

'hmmm...craig look he loves me the guinea pig"

"1. GET THE FUCK OFF DONT TOUCH ANYTHING

your ass down

3. if your not gonna teach me wheres my money i even have a bald spot because you"

"geese ok"

* * *

"FINALLY!"

"yep...is it ok if i stay here tonight"

"...fine but your check is now 20 bucks more"

"k damn"i put my hands up into a white flag motion

i played on my phone till he fell asleep

aww he looks so cute asleep and shit

i slowly laid down next to him closed my eyes for ten minutes until i felt warmth on my body

craig had leaned over and had his arms around me his top leg in between mine

and i fell asleep cuddling with craig ass hole tucker'

* * *

i don't know he sorta woke up noticed and moved. feeling his breath on my neck all night

it was...WTF NO NO HELLS NAH

"KINNY I HAVE AN EXTRA JACKET DOWN HERE SINCE I GOT BLOOD ON THE OTHER ONE"

i didnt wanna take it i knew the next time i died i would have a fresh new one

but when he helped me put it on i accepted since i was only in mystery mark boxer and a wight T he let me wear some black skinny jeans

"sorry about last night"

"what"

"i was asleep i didn't mean to i mean...i didn't even think you were there"

"its ok i-it actually helped me fall asleep"

0.0

"um...i-i fuck it lets go to school"


	6. Chapter 6

**Craigs point **

* * *

"Clyde have you ever like felt weird around someone"

"yaesss yo MOM"

"not funny Clyde"

i flipped him off and went to token

"hey man what's wrong"

"nothing...kenny spent the night"

"0.0 i thought you hated that guy"

i don't know i think i do

* * *

**kennys view**

* * *

WHY CAN'T I STOP STARING

hes just sitting there talking to token

what is he talking about

i just like the way his neck move when he talks (i hate the word Adams apple)

and his shirt goes low today i can see his bones that go into his neck

his jaw lines and hair color go together

hmm

"Stan"

"ya ken"

"is it ok to look at a guy"

"umm what do you mean" .Stan said slowly

"did i tell you about yesterday"

"no..."

"well i bumped into Craig he fell and his head split a little he had to get stitches and since i don't have any money i'll have to live for his use until i pay it off"

"so...that sux but is Craig the guy"

"kinda. Last night he was asleep i just then layed down and next thing i knew he was cuddling with me. I just sat there and fell asleep"

"...So you formed feeling's for that d-bag"

"hes not a d-bag hes really nice"

ya...right craig ass hole tucker'


	7. Chapter 7

**EXTRA CHAPTER WITH ERIC AND KYLE THIS WILL BE TALKED ABOUT IN REAL STORY kylexcartman kyman (this is kyles point of view)**

**what happened during the video games ^_^ kenny was right**

* * *

MOVE BITCH GET OUT DA WAY

eric...wtf

heh heh its a long story

ok..."i said awkwardly"

hmm eric has sure changed a lot he grew up in more ways than one hes actually not that bad hes skinnier turns out it was baby fat but hes still not as small as me

Kyle you suck. Cartman said smirking

i'm s-sorry i wasn't really looking at the screen

Well what the hell were you looking at

i don't know...you. i said quietly so he couldn't hear

Hm did you say something jew

...n-no

oh okay wanna come with me to sonic they have half off shakes

YES ID LOVE TO

ok ok you can come

the reason i even shouted that was because i was thinking of the possibilities i could of spilled some on my face and he liked it off or-or i could of spilled it somewhere else (i sound like kenny)

* * *

none of that happend...yet

ima park at that park over there. There's no one there so ya we can just eat these alone

as soon as i heard the word alone

KYLE

wa huh

dude its umm spilling

he quickly got some paper towels from the bag and rubbed it on my threw the paper towels in the park trash can. It was night and we were just eating.

we had some kind of conversation and i turned over to ask him about how he lost all that wait and still eats and all that stuff

and he turned to ask me something to. I SWEAR ARE FACES WERE LIKE ( )THAT CLOSE TOGETHER

he looked at my face and licked his top lip

Kyle you have some ice cream on your face...and lips

umm oh i-mmmm

HE KISSED ME

AND I KISSED BACK

then he started to pick me up and push me back in to my seat

Umm kyle

ya...

... Can we go home. ill ask my mom if you could stay the night

only if you do what i say...fatass! i said smiling

he smiled back and we went home

* * *

Woah!?

by the time we even made it upstair i had my legs around him. He put his hands on my ass and held me up.

we were making out rapidly while he felt his way to the bed

he sat me down and went to turn off the light

after a few minutes i noticed i was wearing his hat

* * *

**well i realy cant think of any more so PLEASE REVIEWSSSS ^-^ id love that or i could ask some one to help me right more i may need help add me on facebook pages/Cristofer/487717357960666?ref=hl im useing my cristofer page cause fuck you oh ya you may have noticed i edited the otheres and not this thats cuz you onestly dont need this chapter  
**


End file.
